Falling in Love, Again
by SummerLoving
Summary: Stella has finally moved on from her high school boyfriend, Brandon. Now in a relationship with someone else, things go wrong. Stella is left cold and dry with nowhere to stay. Brandon comes to the rescue and now closer than ever. Things are going to get complicated.
1. Reunited

**Falling in love, Again**

**Chapter 1- New Start**

**Summary- Stella is a famous fashion designer, designing clothes all over the world. When her boyfriend cheats on her she has nowhere to live. Her high school ex-boyfriend, Brandon sees her on the street and opens his home to her. Will they get back together or will it only be friends. **

**Chapter 1-New Start**

* * *

Stella's POV

"Miss Stella, come here" "Stella, how about this?" "Please sign this Miss Stella"

"Girls can we please go one at a time." I say while laughing. I can't help but smile at their eagerness to help this company work. If some of you don't know I work in a big company well it's actually my company. It's called Stella Couture. Now the name isn't the best but everybody insisted it had to say that, so I went along with it. I pay my attention back to the girls.

"Girls listen, it's nearly 5pm and were going to close soon so why don't we just close up now and we'll deal with all this drama on Sunday, hmm how about that." I say with my award winning smile. They all clap and shout out thanks.

"Now girls, just because I'm letting you all early today doesn't mean you can be late on Monday. Remember day off is tomorrow." I say in my best serious voice which I obviously fail cause their all smiling.

"Yes Stella" They all say in unison. I give them a wave and they all leave the building. Just because I'm the boss doesn't mean I'm a mean one. I walk over to a window and see them all leave, they're all chatting and they truly look happy. This somewhat puts a smile on my face too. I walk away from the window and go over to my desk or I guess you could call it room. I pack up my table and get ready to go leave the building. I make sure I lock the doors, wouldn't want someone coming into our building and stealing our designs. I shake that idea out of my head.

* * *

I head down the lift and make it to the basement were my car is being parked. I unlock my car and hop inside. In no time I'm at my apartment where I'm awkwardly welcomed by my boyfriend, Sky.

"He...hey Stella, did you finish work early today?" he stutters while talking

"Yeah anything wrong about that baby?" I ask questioningly

"No not at all, mind getting us some take awa-" he's cut-off by a female voice

"Hey Sky who's this girl?" A girl apparently named Bloom. She had red fire hair and may I also say her hair is all messed up. I instantly have a thought and now I'm furious. I'm shouting and screaming

"Why Sky, why did you cheat on me for her. I thought we were meant to be." I shout

"No babe is isn't what you think, it's all a big misunderstanding." He says quickly

"Really Sky well whatever it is I'm done. Bye Sky." I confidently say

He starts to object but I turn away and walk straight to my car. "Don't cry Stella" I say in my head. I go inside my car and start driving. "Where am I going to go?" I ask myself. I know Sky's place is definitely a no-no and my parents house, another no-no. I go to the only place where I can have peace and quiet.

* * *

I drive for about 10 minutes and park my car. I hop out of my car and find myself standing in front of a tall building. The place where I can truly be happy.

Stella Couture Company Building.

I walk up to the lift and press a button that has an arrow pointing up. I wait for a few seconds and then sliding doors open for me. I walk in and press a button with the number 4. I zoom straight up there in a few seconds.

I walk over to my desk and sit down. "Stella if you want to cry, do it now." I think. So that's what I do.

"Why did he have to cheat on me? Why with that chick?" I say out loud. I cry for over 1 hours and that's when I stop. "Why am I crying over some stupid guy, he never meant anything to me anyway. He was just a fling." I say to myself.

I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom, I do my best to clean myself up after a hard day of work. After I'm done I go over to the Reception Area and lie down on one of the sofas. "This will have to do" I think. I lie there and think of what I'm going to do. I evaluate my situation.

Where will I stay? What am I going to do with Sky? How will I tell the girls?

I think of a solution for all the answers. I can stay at a friend's house. I think for a good 5 minutes of what I'm going to do with Sky, I come between loads of answers but none of them satisfy me. I decided to live him alone, I'm not going to waste my time on someone like him, I smile. Last question, how will I tell the girls? I think of the only answer I can come up with, Support. No matter what happens the girls will support me.

All of a sudden I start thinking of High School. To be more specific my Senior Year, right after I graduated.

_Flashback Stella's POV_

_I look out into the crowd and look at my notes. I then start talking to the microphone..._

"_Hello to all fellow students, teachers and family. I welcome you to our 2012 Graduation. What a year! We've been through our ups and downs but I know deep down in my heart I will never forget high school. From our cheerleaders to our drama geeks or to our jocks. We are all one, United. When we gave up their was that one person who would never give up on you. When we needed support their was that one person who encouraged you. We all knew that one person who would always love you." I pause and look into the crowd and find my boyfriend, Brandon. I smile at him and laugh. "For me that special someone will always be there for me. No matter where I was, he was there. I pause and then continue. "High school could not get any better, you guys." I point to the crowd were my fellow students sit. "You guys were the light of my life. Always and Forever. Thank you."_

_I stand there with everybody clapping and cheering. What would I do without them? I give a bow and throw my graduation hat into the air, everybody doing the same. We all cheer and go crazy. _

_I step of the stage and go meet Brandon. He's with his parents, I walk over to them and before I can say hi, he turns around and gives me a big hug. He swings me in the air and I'm giggling the whole time. I look into his chocolate brown eyes. He looks into my hazelnut eyes. He puts me down and gives me another hug. I don't know how I'm going to survive without him, I'm going to Fashion Institute and he's going to ASA, America's Sports Academy. He kept telling me to forget about it and focus on the now but how can I focus on the now if we can't be together. He looks at me and says "Stella we need to talk, alone." He leads me into a room where it's very quiet. _

"_Look Stella, you've been an amazing girlfriend and you've helped throughout the year. I don't what I would without you. But I'm going to ASA and you're going to the Fashion Institute. I just don't think the long distance relationship will work. So Stella as much as I love you, I'm going to let you go. I want you to be able to continue your career. I Love you so much Stella." He grabs my face and pulls me in for a kiss, so gentle. I pull out and say "Brandon, I didn't want it to come to this but you're right. I need to let you go and you have to let go of me, it's the only way we can be truly happy." I lean in, not for a kiss but for a hug. He hugs me back and says "Goodbye Stella." I look into his eyes and I know I'm doing the right thing. "Goodbye Brandon, Always and Forever." Is all I say. I watch him walk away and I simply smile._

_Flashback Over Stella's POV_

I remember all the memories and how I let him go. Something I never wanted to do but it had to happen. That was 4 years ago. Can you believe how mature we all are now. I shake my head and come back to reality. I yawn and I start to feel sleepy. I go to sleep with the thoughts of high school.

* * *

"Rise and Shine Stella, it's time to do some shopping." I say to myself. I walk over to the bathroom and do my best to clean up with the materials the girls always leave behind. I wash my face and use some perfume that I find on my desk. "What a coincidence!" I say in my head. After I'm done with all my business I walk over to the life and press a button with an arrow pointing down, I wait a few seconds and then doors opens for me. I walk into the lift and put on some make up. Even though I'm only going shopping you should always dress like you're going to see a fashion show. Classy and Formal. I hop into my car and start driving.

I arrive at City Central were all the best shoppers come. It's definitely a place where I can be happy. With all these clothes and happy customers buying. I can't help but smile at this sight. I make my way into my favourite store, Forever New. I walk in there and begin my search for an outfit.

* * *

1 hour later

I walk out of Forever New holding 8 bags. "Wow Stella, you've outdone yourself." I say in my head. My stomach is rumbling and I just realised I haven't had breakfast, I make my way into a cafe and order a ham and cheese baguette with orange juice. I wait there patiently and soon my food comes.

"1 Ham and Cheese baguette with Orange Juice." The waitress says

"Thank you." I say back

"No worries just call me over when you would like to pay your bill." He replies.

I dig in and enjoy my breakfast. I finish in 10 minutes and call the waiter over. I pay for my bill and then I make my way outside. I walk down a street and pull my phone out. On my phone it says...

_10 unread messages_

_20 missed calls_

I laugh and smile at the eagerness to get back to work. I begin to start replying to the messages and I'm totally distracted that i don't see a brunette guy walking in the same direction.

_**BAM**_

I trip backwards and land on my back. "C'mon Stella get up and go apologise to the man." I say to myself. So that's what I do but before I get up he offers me his hand. I accept and he pulls me back up. So embarrassed I look on the floor and apologise "I'm really sorry for slamming into you back there, I was just distr-" I'm cut-off by the man.

"Stella, you don't have to apologise." He says quickly. How does he know my name? I look up and have a good look of him. A person I seen for ages. Someone I let go but never wanted to. Someone who was there for me. Always and Forever.

"Brandon!" I say shocked.


	2. Catch Up

**Chapter 2- Catch up**

**Authors Note- Hey guys, good to be back and writing. Hope you guys are really enjoying**_** Falling in Love, Again. **_**I've had an idea, that after every story I write at the bottom of the page I'll have a question. You guys just answer it and give me your thoughts on the question. Now enough of me, Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2- Catch up**

* * *

"Brandon!?" I stand there looking up him. He hasn't changed one bit. He still has his chocolate brown hair that parts down on his face, and his well-built body is definitely still there. But most importantly those chocolate brown eyes that I fell in love with.

"Stella" He walks over to me and gives me a big hug. Oh wow, have I missed the warmth of his hugs.

He pulls out and looks into my eyes and says "You haven't changed one bit." I laugh and say " Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. Today's my day off so would you like to go get something to eat and we can talk about what has happened since Senior Year." I ask nervously, he notices cause he comments "My oh my is this Stella, the head cheerleader nervous about asking Brandon for lunch." He jokes. "Um… just answer the question." I demand. "Well I can't say no so that leaves only one answer, of course I'll have lunch with you." He smiles and I smile back.

He leads the way and I follow right beside him. We joke around and chat about High School. We enter an Italian Restaurant and we walk to the manager who stand there welcoming us.

"Ciao, it is good to see a couple every now and the-" He's cut-off by Brandon and I.

"NoNo were not a couple, he's my ex-boyfriend from high school." I say by accident.

"Were just old school friends." Brandon says, clearing the air.

"Yeah what he said." I say embarrassed.

We get seated down and we look at our menus. I order a Spaghetti Bolognese and Brandon orders Lasagne. After we order I look around and see people saying how cute we look as a couple. The best I can do is just ignore them. Awkward.

Brandon notices and says, "So Stella tell me all about what has happened since High School. What's your job? Where do you live? Have you met someon… forget about it."

"Well after I finished University I decided to open my own line of Fashion. It's named Stella Couture. I work with a bunch of girls who I love. From then on I've just been designing Fashion for all over the world. Well I recently broke up with my boyfriend, Sky. He actually cheated on me so I had no choice to break up with him. So I didn't really want to live with him, I had nowhere to stay so I actually slept at my work building." I say, I purposely ignore the 'Have you met someone' question.

"That's amazing Stella, so glad to see you achieving everything you've always wanted. It's alright Stella, you don't even need a guy like that." He says so nicely. "Look Stella I know we just caught up today but would you like to stay at my house, I've got loads of space and it'll be just like the good old days." He offered. I sit there with my mouth wide open. "No it's alright, I'll be fin-" he cuts me off. "Stella I insist" He says. "Is there anyway I can say No" I joke around. "Well no so c'mon were going to your exes house." He says cheerfully.

* * *

We walk outside and make our way to our cars. Since I'm the only one who knows where Sky's house is, I lead the way. I start the car up and think how my day has improved. You actually can't explain how happy I am. To be able to be reunited with your boyfriend from high school, now you're living in his house. I hope I'm not asking for too much.

We arrive at Sky's house and I'm already feeling angry. I stop my car and hop out. I furiously walk to the door but before I can do anything. I feel 2 soft hands grab mine and stop me. "Wow someone's on a roll." Brandon jokes around but I'm dead serious. I turn around and look straight into his eyes, about to say something back but I'm stopped. Stopped by his eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes looking straight at mine. His smile shining at mine. His scent so inviting. I cool off and I snap back to reality. Stella you can't fall in love with your high school ex-boyfriend, he's probably already got a girlfriend anyway. It's not like he's going to fall for you again, he's probably gotten over you. But I can dream right.

"Hey you alright?" Brandon asks.

I look onto the floor "Yeah just fine." I say simply. I look up at him and give him a genuine smile, not fake at all. He gives me his award winning smile and this time I don't fight back at all. I stand outside my car, dazed. After a while I swear he drags me to the door.

_**DING DONG DING DONG**_

We wait outside his house. We hear his footsteps and in no time he opens the door.

"Hey Bloom…I mean Stella Bear what are you doing here." He says casually. Brandon and I both take notice of what he called me. I flinch but Brandon grabs my wrist. I jump a little but afterwards relax. His got my back and I've got his, were going through this _together_.

Brandon decides to speak. "Don't call her that, remember you cheate-" I cut him off.

"Brandon it's fine, I'll deal with this just go wait for me at my car." I look into his eyes and I give him an 'I can handle myself' look. I see him walk off and now it's business.

"Whose he?" Sky asks.

"He's a close friend of mine, at least he knows how to treat a girl." I defend him, no one hurts _my_ Brandon, wait did I just say that. What is going on with you today Stella.

"Wow Stella, I meant it as a joke. So what do you need sweetheart?" He says in a flirty way.

I look at him and I'm getting redder by the second. Not embarrassed but furious. "You don't joke with me, do you think you can now own me or something, the answer is no. I'm sick of you cheating on me and then calling me all these cheesy names, it's not fair. And you know what I need, I need to get my stuff, but not only that but I need to get you out of my life!?" I storm into his house and grab everything that's mine, I see him follow behind. After I'm done I storm back out and he's still following. I turn around and slap him in the face. "That's for cheating on me." I say. I slap him again. "That's for calling me sweetheart and Stella Bear." I say. I slap him one last time "That's for messing with Brandon." I walk over to my car and I see Brandon combing through his hair. Obviously frustrated or worried.

"Hey I'm back, you alright?" I say cheerfully.

"Hey Stella, yeah I'm fine. How about you?" he asks.

"Well I was pretty startled back there, when you grabbed my wrist back there." I say smoothly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, just at that moment I felt like I had to protect you. Sorry if you got scared of anything." He apologises.

"Well thank you for protecting me back there, now am I going to see your house or not." I clear the air. I give him my award winning smile. He smiles back at me and that's when my whole life was complete, for only microseconds I felt that. And I wished I could feel it again.

"Of course, I couldn't bail on you now." He jokes.

I laugh and he laughs with me and he looks into my eyes, I look into his and I'm so glad I have him the whole step of the way.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

"Of course, I couldn't bail on you now." I joke.

She laughs and I look into her eyes, I had that feeling, that feeling were I had to always have her back. To always make her feel better.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

We make our way to Brandon's House, he obviously leading the way. When he turns into a modern and stylish neighbourhood, I start getting excited. We turn into a ginormous house and I'm literally shaking my car. We stop and I jump out of my car and run to Brandon.

"Brandon, you house is amazing." I jump and scream. He laughs at my eagerness.

"Well would you like to go in?" He asks.

"Of course, I would love to." Still jumping.

"Well then let's go." He says.

He walks over to the door and unlocks the door with a face sensor.

"_Hello Brandon, you may now go in." _says a robotic female voice.

We walk in and a young female voice talks "Hey Brand, how was your day." She shows herself. She's absolutely beautiful. With long flowing brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, replicating Brandon's. She stands tall and may I also say her fashion is exquisite.

She looks over to me and smiles and says "Hey you must be Brandon's friend he's been talking all about you, my names Flora and I'm actually Brandon's Girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?!" I shout

* * *

**Authors Note- Cliff hanger right? Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and now for the Question of the day.**

**Question of the day-**

**What type of girl/boy are you?**

**Outgoing and Funny**

**Athletic and Fit**

**Mean and Selfish**

**Quiet and Kind**

**Loud and Proud**

**Smart and Qwerky**

**I would love to see what type of girl/boy you are. Review Please.**


	3. New Plans

**Chapter 3- **

**Authors Note- Hey guys I have very big news. Firstly I'm officially on "The Best Stella Stories Forum" made by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99. Be sure to check out her stories. Without her I wouldn't be where I am. Secondly just a little note, all the characters live in the real world as ordinary people. So they don't have powers or any special weapons. Just to be clear. Chapter 3 everybody. **

"Girlfriend?!" I shout. I immediately look at them and see them smiling. Why are they smiling, do they think I'm jealous, I'm not jealous I'm just a bit… overprotective. I continue to look at them and decide to break the air.

"Why are you guys smiling at me like that" I say a bit too harshly than intended.

"Well Stella, don't you remember me. From high school." Flora asks as if it's the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

I think real hard about High School. Who does she look like to? I think of all my friends. And then I come across her.

"Wait a minute aren't you… your Brandon's sister." I smile at her and she gives me a nod. I run up to her and give her a hug, am I glad to see her again. We continue to hug until Brandon buts in.

"You two need to get a room. Now I have to live with two girls." He jokes.

"Calm down Brandon, we just miss each other." I reassure him, I guess I miss everybody. Flora and Brandon were just always there for me, when I needed a helping hand. Forever and Always.

"Well now that your living with us Stella, would you like me to help you unpack your things?" Flora asks. I nod a yes and she leads the way into a medium sized room with everything I need, may I also mention there's a walk-in-wardrobe, something that I definitely need. Being a clothes designer means I get all the latest clothes and I also get to review them.

"It was Brandon's idea, he knew that you had a fashion career so he texted me to go get one. So don't be thanking me, though I would love some credit for building it." She jokes around. I laugh along and give her a big thanks for everything. She leaves the room and gives me some time to get used to a new surrounding. I unpack all my clothes and my work stationary. I also unpack some photos from high school. The good old times.

* * *

_Finished Packing_

I head to the kitchen and see Flora is nowhere to be seen. I try to find Brandon but stop in my steps when I hear a manly voice talking on the phone. I stop in my steps and hide behind a wall.

"Look Mitzi, babe it's not a big deal, she's my ex-girlfriend from high school. Nothing's going to happen. It's just you, me and the rest of the world. Together." Brandon says across the phone.

I feminine voice whom I'm assuming is Brandon's girlfriend starts speaking. "I'm worried Brandon, she's your ex living with you and your sister. What if things start happening." She says. I move closer to Brandon but still making sure he can't see me. I move to a door and lean closer. Hearing everything a lot more clearer.

"Nothing's going to happen babe. I'll be sure nothing will happen. Besides she has a job and everything, I won't even notice she's her-" I cut him off.

_**CRASH**_

I fall forward and immediately regret leaning on a door. Why are you so clumsy Stella? I pick myself up and try to leave as fast as possible but I hear footsteps coming at a fast pace.

I then hear "Look Mitzi I'll call you later. Something just came up." Brandon says from across the room. He's walking over to me. Damn Stella, now he's going to know you were eavesdropping.

"Hey Stella are you alright?" He kneels down to me and offers his hand. I accept his help and he pulls me up.

"Well I…I kind of just you…you know trip on…I just tripped and fell." I stutter. I don't even dare look at him in the eye. Fear that he might know I was eavesdropping.

He looks me into the eyes and lifts my face gently. He looks into my eyes again. "Stella what were you really doing." He says.

"Well I was listening to you and your girlfriend talk. And I heard about the stuff about me." I no longer look at him. I stare at the ground with shame all over my face.

"Look Stella nothing will come between us. I will always have time for you and Mitzi. She's just overreacting." He reassures me.

"Is there anything I can do to help. Maybe I should meet her one day. Just make sure she's ok about it." I offer.

He thinks for a minute or two before answering. "You know what, I think that's a great idea. Only if your alright about it?" He asks. He smiles for a few seconds until he lays his eyes on me.

Tears are coming out of my eyes at a fast pace. "What if she doesn't like me? I don't want to interfere with your relationship. I just need to buy an apartment and before you know it, I'll be gone." I quickly say.

He wipes off the tears from my eyes and pulls me in. Not for a kiss but for a hug. I hug him back and I hear him slightly sigh.

He whispers in my ear. "Just wait until you meet her. You'll love her. Should I maybe have Flora come with us?" He offers.

"Yeah, if it's alright with her." I smile. Good things are coming my way.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be nervous. Just be yourself." He says. He hesitates but he gives me one last hug before he goes back to his room. I see him walk away. Seems like the exact situation I was in, in Senior Year. I head back to my room. Fall asleep with thoughts of tomorrow.

* * *

**_Brandon's__ POV_**

Stella Mitzi Stella Mitzi. Both girls so important but I can't have both. All I can hope for is that tomorrow will go smoothly. I know Mitzi will get all fired up so maybe bringing Flora was not a bad idea. Stella, I hope she isn't worried. I just brought her into such a big mess. I wish everything could go back to the way it was. With Stella, like in Senior Year. But not everything I wish for comes true.

* * *

**Authors Note- How was that chapter? I know it was short but I promise in the next chapter it'll be longer. **

**Question of the Day?**

**What is your ultimate dream job? **


End file.
